


Лекарство от всех бед

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Series: Котокафе [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, College, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Юра работал в котокафе и учился на первом курсе медицинского, и как будущий врач считал, что котики и кофе — лекарство от всех бед. Но Отабек знал более интересные методы лечения.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Котокафе [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173467
Comments: 25
Kudos: 84
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты от G до PG-13





	Лекарство от всех бед

Юра сжимал зубы от боли и зло таращился в карие раскосые глаза парня, снесшего его будто Халк. Хотя с виду так и не скажешь, что этот довольно стройный коротышка с пижонским андеркатом затопчет, и поминай как звали. К слову, в отличие от вороньего гнезда Юры, его тёмная копна волос выглядела прилично даже после восьмого круга по стадиону. Или девятого. Юра давно бросил это неблагодарное занятие — считать, этим пусть на факультете бухучёта страдают. А он врач. Точнее, ещё студент, физкультурник велел ебашить — он ебашил. Пока в него не врезался вот этот загорелый и весь из себя идеальный то ли узбек, то ли калмык.

Несмотря на этническое многообразие меда, из всех представителей детей востока Юра знал только белокожего японца Кацудона со стомата, работающего с ним в котокафе, и его смуглого и очень шумного тайского сокурсника Пхичита, всё время отирающегося там же. И Юра не прибил его только потому, что благодаря бесконечным историям Пхичита в инстаграме на фоне их местных кошек, многие пушистые красотки нашли себе добрые руки и жильё. А теперь новый дом на помойке найдут Юрины адики, потому что дырки на коленках хоть и модно, но явно не на спортивках. Тем более таких безобразных и запачканных кровью. Юра безрадостно осмотрел ущерб своему здоровью и имуществу и попытался сдуть с лица мокрую челку, но, плюнув, просто зачесал её назад нервными пальцами. Штанам, конечно, пизда. Но спасибо, что не коленному суставу.

— Извини, ты так быстро бежал, не думал, что догоню, — сказал парень на чистом русском, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом на восточной роже. Только на высоких скулах едва заметно порозовела кожа, да и то, возможно, не от стыда или раскаяния, а тупо от девятого — или какой там шёл? — круга по стадиону. Юра почувствовал, как к щекам прилила кровь. Долбанулся-то он ногой, а казалось, будто знатно приложился затылком, потому что иной причины заалеть щеками на недокомплимент никак не находилось.

— Как тебя такого недумающего в мед взяли? — закатил он глаза, привычно пряча смущение за раздражением.

— Плисецкий! — рявкнул физкультурник, ослепляя ярким спортивным костюмом с противоположного конца стадиона. Красные революционные шаровары, как назвал бы его наряд дед. Орал он, впрочем, не реформистские лозунги, а деспотичные угрозы: — Отлынивать от упражнений можно только по справке! Заставлю отрабатывать! Алтын, это касается не только первого курса, но и четвёртого!

Либо беги, либо умри, да-да, им же после учебы каждый день придётся за пациентами носиться и насильно причинять добро во имя Гиппократа и товарища Мурашко. Жизненно важные умения вдыхать носом, выдыхать ртом и быстро перебирать конечностями. Юра бы предпочёл навык себя не калечить. А ещё — высыпаться за три часа как за восемь, телепортироваться из кровати сразу в универ и перестать ржать от термина «глазированная селезёнка», которая, конечно, глазурная. И Юре уже влетело от куратора за вот это всё.

— Бля, лечи теперь мою ногу, врач!

Названный Алтыном очень аккуратно взял Юру за рукав толстовки и, оттащив в сторону, подальше от всё ещё бегающих будущих медиков, усадил задницей на траву.

— Что ты делаешь? — выдохнул Юра, когда ему на разодранную кожу припечатали что-то зелёное. — Подорожник? Охуенное лекарство. Тебя этому четвёртый год учат?

— А что ты хотел в рамках этой стадионно-полевой романтики? Могу ещё подуть и поцеловать, — пожал плечами Алтын, усаживаясь рядом.

— Спасибо, что не пописать на ранку, — ещё раз закатил глаза Юра. С такой частой практикой он скоро освоит вращение зенками как хамелеон. Научиться бы ещё сливаться с окружающей средой, а не косплеить вареную креветку, когда тебя за коленку трогает симпатичный парень.

— Мочиться «Мирамистином» я ещё не научился.

— Не парься, чудодейственность уринотерапии это как вера в Деда Мороза.

— Отлично, а то диссонанс: из диких казахских степей вроде бы я, а лечиться бабкиными сказками практически в центре Петербурга предлагаешь ты.

— Сказал человек, налепивший на меня подорожник, — фыркнул Юра, но не смог сдержать улыбки, против воли наползшей на лицо.

— Ваши предложения, коллега?

— Кофе.

— Кажется, я плохо учил фармакологию.

— Вот уж точно, раз не в курсе, что кофе и котики — лекарство от всех бед. Я работаю в котокафе, поверь профессионалу.

— Уговорил. Согласен выступить в роли кофейного спонсора, — кивнул Алтын.

— А я тогда приглашаю на котиков, у меня как раз смена после обеда. Адрес могу в Ватсапе кинуть.

Алтын ничего не ответил, но чуть прищурился и протянул разблокированный телефон. Юра сохранил свой номер и набрал себя, а потом глянул в спокойные раскосые глаза и выгнул бровь.

— Отабек, — подсказал Алтын.

Юра кивнул и представился в ответ, чтобы Отабек нашёл его номер. Ну, или не заблокировал непонятного «Юру с подорожником», когда тот начнёт ему писать. Адрес же нужно скинуть, да? А там как пойдёт.

Впрочем, кофе он отложил на другой раз, потому что колено болело как пиздец, а физкультуру для вполне здорового Отабека никто не отменял.

***

Юра ввалился в котокафе после обеда, прихрамывая и матерясь на узкие джинсы, натирающие пострадавшую кожу.

— Юрио! — радостно расплылся в улыбке Кацудон и зачирикал на адской смеси русского и английского. — Я всех вычесал и накормил, кулер помыл, корм заказал…

— Не тараторь, твой японский акцент я понимаю только после бутылки спирта, — фыркнул Юра, аккуратно присаживаясь около лежанки рыжей кошки. Кошка приветливо вскинула морду и затарахтела, Юра зарылся пальцами в мягкий мех и счастливо вздохнул. Он же говорил, что котики лечат от любых бед!

— Но у нас нет спирта, только чай.

— Плохо! Ты же будущий стоматолог, у каждого уважающего себя врача должен быть спирт!

— У меня есть саке дома. Но ты же не пьёшь, — смутился Кацудон.

— Соображаешь ты лучше, чем говоришь! — хмыкнул Юра и оглядел пространство, забитое кучей котодомиков, котолазалок и котолежанок. Хотя пушистые террористы не стеснялись использовать для своих нужд и вполне человеческие диванчики, бин-бэги и низкие столики. Только Витя возлежал в гнезде из натуральной овчины с блестящим матрасиком и никогда не опускался до недостойного плебейства.

Этого совершенно здорового и уже взрослого русского голубого подкинули в приют в начале лета вместе с переноской и документами, где чудесным образом не было данных владельца, но сообщались порода и имя — Виктор. Ветеринар предположил, что его хозяйка умерла, а родня не захотела возиться, как бывает довольно часто. И вскоре, когда Кацудон приволок это длиннолапое и длинномордое, больше похожее на зайца существо в котокафе, Юра понял почему. Наглая аристократичная тварь оказалась очень капризной, отказывалась от корма, вкушая только кролика в сливках и тунца, спала только на натуральном меху с блестками и постоянно норовила нырнуть узкой мордой в Юрин кофе. Туалет Вите завели тоже свой персональный, в виде домика.

— Он стесняется при всех, ему нужно уединение, — сюсюкал с ним Кацудон, наглаживая гладкий серебристый мех, в ответ Витя басовито тарахтел и довольно щурил голубые глазищи. А Юра в очередной раз пыхтел, выгребая наполнитель из этого туалетного дворца.

— Кастрация ему нужна!

— Ты его просто не понимаешь!

«Да я, бля, ему завидую!» — думал Юра, устав мазать «Бодягой» разбитое в фейспалме лицо. Он бы тоже не отказался, чтобы симпатичный азиат кормил его кроликом и гладил по спине.

Все посетители вслед за Кацудоном сходили по Вите с ума, скидывались на вкусняшки в винтажную банку на стойке у входа, всячески баловали (кроме шуток, Юра однажды видел, как ему наливают в блюдце «Перье», и нет, кота не смутили пузырьки газа) и пытались увести с собой домой, но Витя так ни разу и не позволил. Просто спрыгивал с рук, мазнув юрким хвостом по лицу, будто извиняясь, и лез по штанине Кацудона к нему на плечо. Стоит ли говорить, что тот таял от этого, как мороженое, и лыбился так, что щёки задирали ему очки чуть ли не на макушку. А с Юрой у Вити не сложилось ещё на этапе обсуждения кастрации.

— Где Т’Чалла? — спохватился Юра, отпуская Рыжулю нежиться на своей не такой пафосной, как у Вити, лежанке.

— Опять исчез. Ужасное имя, Юрио! Не исключено, что он не выходит, потому что ты зовёшь его так по-идиотски. Я бы не вышел, — пожал плечами Кацудон.

Юра чисто из принципа огрызнулся бы, что Кацудона самого по-идиотски зовут, но тут его подставили собственные родители и родители Кацудона, дав им одинаковые имена.

— Когда ты его, наконец, врачу покажешь? Он, конечно, не выглядит больным, но ты же знаешь правила.

Юра знал. И что в котокафе разрешено держать только обследованных, привитых и стерилизованных приютских кошек (исключение сделали только для бубенчиков породистого Вити), и что они должны быть социализированными, но когда в начале сентября от метро до работы его принялся провожать чёрный кот с большими ушами, Юра не смог оставить его за дверями в дождь. Кот зашёл, мужественно вытерпел обтирание полотенцем, а затем огляделся и громко чихнул, словно страдал аллергией на кошек. Юра его прекрасно понимал и всем говорил, что у него самого аллергия на людей.

— Ну пошли, что ли, пообедаем, а дальше буду думать, что с тобой делать.

От корма кот отказался и посмотрел будто бы осуждающе чайно-желтыми глазами на Юрину шаурму, торчащую из рюкзака.

— Поделиться? — выгнул бровь Юра. Кот дёрнул усами и, грациозно запрыгнул на подушку около низкого столика, за которым Юра собирался поесть. Чёрная гладкая шерсть не скрывала перекатывающихся под шкурой мышц.

— Ну, слава яйцам, ты нормальный, а то я уже подумал, что у нас второй Витя завёлся.

Кот дёрнул лощёным загривком и моргнул. Юра хмыкнул и вывалил на стол немного начинки с мясом и овощами.

— Ну что?! Мы же только что решили, что ты адекватный! Пожри со стола, а? Фарфоровое блюдце у нас за его высочеством закреплено, а в свободную миску я насыпал сухарей, которые ты не хочешь.

Кот опять мигнул глазищами, запрыгнул на стол и принялся есть. А Юра про себя отметил, что в отличие от большинства кошек, у этого глаза были не круглые с чуть вытянутым уголком, а будто бы всегда немного прижмуренные.

— А ты красивый, — констатировал Юра, убедившись во время обтирания полотенцем, что это самец. На комплимент кот никак не отреагировал, продолжив забавно хрустеть огурцами. Дедовский Пётя тоже на удивление любил огурцы, придушивая их перед употреблением, как живую добычу. А Милкина старая кошка, по её рассказам, могла продать душу за помидоры.

— У вас новый кот-каннибал, поедающий своих родичей в шаверме? — появилась в дверях Милка, будто услышав, что о ней думают.

— Отстань, у Ашота нормальная шаурмячная.

— ШаверМЯУчная, ага!

— Иди ты! А каннибал у нас скорее Витя — ты видела разделанного кролика? Чисто кошка!

Кот дёрнул большим ухом и уставился на Милку подозрительным — как интерпретировал это Юра — взглядом.

— Не слушай её, эта женщина — веган, что она понимает в удовольствии?

— В моей жизни есть секс, шоколад и котики, — расхохоталась Милка и потянулась погладить вернувшегося к еде кота.

— Ага, поэтому у нас здесь всегда есть твоя запасная одежда, чтобы ты, не дай бог, не принесла бойфренду-аллергику шерсть.

Юра хлопнул её по руке, указав на лежанку с Рыжулей и закатил глаза. В жопу такой секс, лучше уж шаурмы заточить. Хотя к ним как раз и ходили те, у кого по разным причинам не было возможности завести питомца дома. Основной проблемой служило то, что хозяева съёмных квартир животных держать не разрешали, но встречались и девчонки, у кого вторые половинки не переносили кошек по аллергическим или этическим соображениям. Про себя Юра знал точно: в такого парня он никогда не влюбится.

С тех пор Т’Чалла, как назвал его Юра за сходство с чёрной пантерой из Марвела, стал неофициальным обитателем котокафе. Точнее, он как истинный кот гулял сам по себе, без толики раскаяния появляясь, когда ему это удобно. Юра так и не мог понять, уходил ли он из кафе неведомым способом или просто мастерски прятался и действительно не откликался на дурацкое имя. Все котовладельцы знали, что если животное не хочет, чтобы его нашли, искать бесполезно, ты никогда не найдешь, но сверхспособности этого чёрного кота Юру даже немного пугали.

***

Кот появился через час, когда Кацудон отчалил домой, сдав смену. Юра как раз запустил двух девочек-школьниц, приходящих сразу ко всем кошкам, и устроился на диванчике вместе с конспектом. Чёрная мини-пантера гордо прошлась вдоль гамаков и, будто бы случайно, наступила в блюдце с Витиной водой. Витя нервно дёрнул хвостом и отвернулся к одной из девочек. Вторая подхватила Т’Чаллу под пузо, но, глянув в его равнодушно-маньячную морду, будто говорящую: «Не надо вот этого всего», поставила на место и отошла на шаг. «Кот-социофоб», как называла его Милка. Он никогда не царапался, не шипел, но доходчиво давал понять, что слишком рокстар для этого дерьма.

Несколько секунд Юра неоправданно умирал от ревности, но когда кота отпустили, поскрёб ногтями по обивке дивана и расплылся в улыбке на проявленный кошачий интерес.

— Привет, мужик, — шепнул он, сминая пальцами несуразные бархатные уши, — опять меня бросил?

Кот фыркнул и потёрся широким лбом и усами об Юрино запястье.

— Метишь, собственник? Я бы тебя тоже пометил и забрал, но в университетской общаге нас с тобой не ждут. Не хочу просить у деды денег, а полицейской пенсии по потере кормильца, моей зэпэ и ещё ни разу не полученной степухи не хватит на съём чего-то более-менее приличного. Нужно потерпеть хотя бы до конца семестра, там уже социалку оформлю и, может, повышенную буду получать, так что прорвёмся. Ты же пойдёшь ко мне жить?

Кот ещё раз потёрся об Юру мордой и тихо затарахтел.

— А хочешь расскажу, кого я сегодня встретил? — вместо зубрёжки латыни сказал Юра, откидывая голову на спинку дивана. Кот прыгнул туда же и, обернув лапы хвостом, уселся пушистой ватрушкой у его лица. — Точнее встретил-то я асфальт коленом, а он на меня просто налетел на физре — у нас она совместная с четвёртым курсом… Спокойный такой, смешной и, не знаю, красивый, наверное? И уши у него такие же большие и забавные, как у тебя.

Кот дёрнул упомянутым ухом и прищурил жёлтые глазищи.

— Не, ты лучше всех и навсегда в моём сердце, не подумай! И хоть вы чем-то похожи, я первых встречных казахов жить к себе не зову. Даже таких же ушастых и милых, как ты. Только зову кофе попить, и то он сам предложил. А я его сюда пригласил, так что если не будешь опять показывать трюки в стиле Дэвида Копперфильда, познакомлю. Знаешь, новых адиков не жалко, даже если он меня во френдзону отправит. Хотя ладно, жалко, классные штаны были. Зато теперь тайтсы закажу под шорты, как и хотел. Ну и друзей у меня в Питере не толпа, так, Кацудон и Милка. Юра Плисецкий — мерзкий тип, чтобы ты знал.

Кот равнодушно моргнул на самоуничижительные сентенции Юры и ещё раз дёрнул ухом.

— Вы, кстати, чем-то похожи. Похерфейсеры с раскосыми глазищами. Только тебе я нравлюсь, нравлюсь же? А он хэзэ, вообще по девкам, наверное. Вряд ли же повезёт два раза, да? Будет у меня Отабек или Котобек.

Кот вскинул морду и ткнулся носом в Юрину щёку.

— Это ты меня успокаиваешь или имя понравилось? Ладно, Т’Чалла — действительно дно. А Отабек может оказаться совсем скучным, если мы поближе познакомимся. Или маньячиной каким-нибудь, я с четвёртого лечебного никого не знаю, чтобы спросить. Так что решено. Ты теперь Котобек, а по поводу других красавчиков… Как говорит Милка: «Посмотрим, какое будет лето, может не стоило и худеть».

***

На следующий день ещё в метро Юре пришло сообщение от Отабека с простым и лаконичным: «Привет, я должен тебе кофе, какой любишь?»

«Кофеиновый, — отстучал Юра и, спохватившись, добавил: — Привет».

«С молоком/без, с сиропом, орехами, специями?» — не унимался Отабек, печатая со скоростью света.

«Когда я совсем труп, Кацудон — это мой сменщик-админ из котокафе — разводит мне „Чибо три в одном“, так что делай выводы».

«Тоже иногда ем „Доширак“, но это не значит, что мне нравится. А сейчас я хочу тебя действительно порадовать. И вылечить твоё колено».

Юра против воли расплылся в идиотской улыбке, озаряя счастьем весь хмурый невыспавшийся вагон. Тетка рядом даже отодвинусь от него на шаг, видимо, побоявшись заразиться слабоумием.

«Возьми как себе, — написал он и дёрнул башкой, чтобы прикрыться чёлкой: радостно скалящий в восемь утра пацан волей-неволей притягивал косые взгляды. — Главное, чтобы проснуться, а то у меня истории медицины два часа».

***

После первой лекции к нему, зевающему как скотина, подошёл безобразно бодрый, идеально уложенный и благоухающий чем-то свежим Отабек, пожал по-лягушачьи холодную руку и впихнул в неё тёплый стакан из картонной подставки.

— Спасибо, — смущённо улыбнулся Юра и поспешно сделал глоток, чтобы прикрыть запылавшую рожу. — Блядь, это чай?

— Ты же сказал, как себе, — пожал плечами Отабек и, видимо, сжалившись над расстроенным Юрой, поменял стаканы.

— Смешно, — фыркнул Юра, пробуя другой напиток. — М-м-м, ещё и специй насыпал! Крутяк, вкусно!

— Угу, корицы и немного слабительного.

— Чего? — вытаращился Юра и чуть не выплюнул кофе прямо на белую футболку Отабека.

— Ты не переживай, оно мягкого действия. До дома доехать успеешь. Или добежать, — дёрнув уголком губ, ответил тот. А затем отсалютовал оставшимся у него стаканом и пошёл спиной вперёд к выходу из аудитории. — Видишь, зато ты сразу проснулся!

— Ты же пошутил, да?

— Возможно, — чуть пошире улыбнулся Отабек и отхлебнул чай. — Но это не точно.

— Вот засранец, — рассмеялся Юра, швырнув в удаляющуюся фигуру ластиком. Весь следующий академический час он действительно бодро записывал лекцию и периодически пугал соседа неуместными улыбками и смешками.

И только на гистологии до него дошло, что Отабек пил чай, который до этого попробовал Юра. И то ли казахи не брезгливый народ, то ли его не смущало, что он прижимался ртом к крышке стакана там же, где её касались губы другого парня. Юры. В прочем, как на это реагировать, он ещё не понял.

***

  
Весь четверг они с Отабеком переписывались о всякой ерунде, но занятия в разных корпусах не позволили им встретиться, а потом Юра поехал в котокафе. Грустить ему не давала только мысль, что в пятницу снова физкультура с группой Отабека. И даже сто пятьдесят кругов по стадиону не смогут испортить ему настроение.

— Бля-а-а, — протянул Юра, напугав сладко прижмурившегося у него на коленях Котобека. — Пятница — это уже завтра, а штаны новые я так и не купил!

Сдвинув с телефона чёрную задницу, нагревшую экран через карман, он загрузил «Гисметео» и грустно вздохнул на нерадостные восемь градусов.

— Если я заболею и умру, запомни меня красивым и дерзким, завещаю тебе остатки Кремлёвского сервелата и кокосовый сырок, можешь выменять его у Вити на кролика. Эта тварь любит, но я не даю — его и так кормят лучше, чем меня.

Витя вскинул башку, услышав своё имя, и тут же недовольно застучал хвостом по лежанке, будто понял, что ему ничего не перепадёт. На Юрины стенания, и на оглашение завещания Котобек отреагировал как обычно. Кот-скала. Но это же не ему в конце сентября сверкать голыми разбитыми коленками.

***

В раздевалке перед физкультурой к Юре подошёл Отабек, поздоровался привычным рукопожатием сухой и тёплой ладони, мгновенно согрев Юру до самого нутра, и выложил на скамейку пакет.

— Это что? — спросил Юра, прикрыв тощие ноги широкими баскетбольными шортами.

— Ты же из-за меня штаны порвал, мне на новый год сестра подарила найковские тайтсы, но ошиблась в размере. Из всех моих друзей только у тебя, Юр, такой же рост, но меньшие габариты, так что это судьба.

— Они же тянучки, — шокированно сказал он.

— Поверь, ты не захочешь увидеть, как они обтянут мои короткие ноги.

— Но ты хочешь увидеть, как обтянут _мои_ , — хмыкнул несогласный Юра. Да, роста в Отабеке не было и метра семидесяти, но гармоничные пропорции его тела и рельеф мышц весьма будоражили кое-чьё воображение.

— Да, ты стройный, тебе пойдёт.

— Ты хотел сказать тощий, как лягушка.

— Я хотел сказать спортивный и гибкий, как танцор, но если ты настаиваешь на лягушке…

— Ладно, — рассмеялся Юра, пихая Отабека в бок. — Давай сюда, спасибо. Только вчера коту говорил, что хочу тайтсы. Ой, не смотри на меня так, да, я из тех фриков, которые говорят с кошками.

— А как я смотрю? — едва заметно улыбнулся Отабек.

— Да не знаю! Как кот мой и смотришь — хер поймёшь, что ты там думаешь! — всплеснул руками Юра и, мотнув башкой, позволил чёлке упасть на лицо. Волосы совсем отросли, пора бы их уже постричь или стрельнуть у Милки резинку и завязывать в хвост.

Отабек тихо рассмеялся и подпихнул к Юре пакет.

— Ты не фрик, наоборот, это мило. Почаще рассказывай коту о своих желаниях, вдруг он волшебный.

— Ага, и действует через тебя, — фыркнул Юра и натянул тайтсы. — Ну что, выгляжу, как зашкварный балерун?

— Ага, — сглотнул Отабек, — но тебе идёт.

Юра швырнул в него шортами, и тот, снова улыбнувшись, выскочил из раздевалки. Всё ещё босой Юра продолжил натягивать шмотки, скалясь своим кроссовкам и носкам, будто обдолбанный.

***

Субботний выходной Юра посветил заданным проектам, параллельно прокрастинируя в телеге и инстаграме.

Милка позвала в воскресенье в котокафе на день рождения, куда он так и так пошёл бы на смену.

Работающий Кацудон записал три малопонятных голосовых с историями про их подопечных. Всё, что Юра расшифровал: Котобек принёс мышь, Сникерс шипел, Рыжуля носилась за ней как электричка — да, Кацудон так и сказал по-русски «эректричка», видимо, не подобрав подходящего английского слова — и собрала всю пыль под диванчиками, Витю стошнило.

«Нужно было его похвалить!» — возмущённо написал Юра, добавив целую строчку сердитых эмоджи.

«Я его пожалел, ему же плохо стало от этой мыши», — ответил Кацудон, и Юра, обычно хорошо понимающий английский, на несколько секунд завис.

«Кого?»

«Витю», — пришло в ответ с тремя голубыми сердечками.

«Я про Котобека!»

«Он увидел, что тебя нет, бросил мышь Рыжуле и куда-то исчез».

От очередной порции злобных Юриных эмоджи Кацудона спас звонок. Котобек пропал, а Отабек объявился.

— Привет, — сказал Юра, стараясь не допустить, чтобы в голосе слышалась улыбка, теперь постоянно натягивающая щёки до самых ушей, когда дело касалось Отабека.

— Привет, работаешь сегодня? Как насчёт покататься на байке? Скоро сезон закончится, давай съездим на Финский. Я термос с кофе возьму.

— Класс, а с меня тогда шаурма. Или, как они её тут называют, «шаверма». Халяльная, ты не подумай.

— Во имя Аллаха я уже пожертвовал кусочком крайней плоти, во всём остальном моя религия — медицина.

Юра против воли представил обрезанный член Отабека и начал возбуждаться. Главное, не думать об этом, когда будет прижиматься пахом к его заднице во время езды. Эта мысль заставила Юру стать ещё твёрже. Кажется, эта поездка серьёзно проверит его на прочность.

***

Половину воскресенья Юра менял лотки, вычесывал кошек и ставил отметки в абонементах. К вечеру котолюбителей стало ещё больше, и ему даже пришлось открыть форточки, чтобы справиться с духотой.

В кафе играла музыка и стоял ровный гул голосов, так что заявившаяся с шампанским Милка беспалевно чпокнула пробкой и разлила на троих.

— За тебя, — отсалютовал пришедший с Милкой Кацудон, неплохо освоивший питейные традиции Петербурга. В Питере — пить, и вот это всё.

— За любовь, — поддержала она.

— За ВДВ, — хмыкнул Юра и, чокнувшись своей кружкой о стеклянные края двух других, сделал глоток.

Вообще, он не уважал эту шипучую кислятину, да и чувство опьянения вызывало в нём не эйфорию, а какую-то первобытную агрессию, поэтому он предпочитал безопасный и вкусный сок. Но кто он такой, чтобы спорить с именинницей.

Соскучившиеся по пушистому счастью люди не давали Юре пообщаться, а Кацудону с Милкой устроиться на одном из диванчиков. Поэтому Юра работал, а эти двое пьянствовали, спрятавшись за админской стойкой. Но даже так вечер проходил довольно весело. Огорчало Юру только то, что Котабек скрылся в своём тайном логове. Видимо от редких особей, не понимающих его проникновенных взглядов и серьёзной морды. Но устал сегодня не только кот-социофоб, даже Витя бочком прокрался за стойку и, тарахтя как трактор, пригрелся под боком у Кацудона. Щедрая и изрядно пьяная Милка налила ему в фарфоровое блюдце шампанского, и Витя, не боящийся пузырьков, не отказался. Но к моменту закрытия устал даже он и спрятался.

— Давайте по домам, алкашня. Меня-то завтра спасёт кофе, а вас?

— А нас спасёшь ты, доктор Юра, — хихикнула Милка и мокро чмокнула его в щёку.

— Тогда назначаю вам по две таблетки аспирина перорально и плотный жирный завтрак туда же, — закатил глаза Юра и вытолкал на улицу успевшую немного протрезветь парочку. Из-за этих любителей игристого он не потискал Котобека перед уходом, а завтра выходной. Чтобы не грустить, Юра поплёлся к метро, вспоминая, как вчера во время поездки на байке прижимался щекой к спине Отабека.

***

— Юрио! — испугано зашептал в трубку Кацудон и продолжил что-то тарахтеть на японском!

— Остановись, слышь! Давай хотя бы по-английски! Что случилось? — Юра потёр сонные глаза и глянул на время — пятнадцать минут первого.

— Я забыл ноутбук, вернулся, а у нас в кафе какой-то мужик! — медленно проговорил Кацудон.

— Ебать, чего он хочет? Вооружён? Страшный?

— Э-э-э, нет, очень красивый, на самом деле. Самый красивый из всех, кого я видел.

— Кацуки, у тебя зрение минус восемь, ты точно в очках?

— Да! Он спит на диване в обнимку с лежанкой Вити. А Вити нигде нет!

— Бля, ты думаешь, у нас спиздили кота? — Юра так и сказал «бля» и «спиздили», ведь Кацудон выучил мат раньше всего остального из русского языка. — Да его вернут через пару часов, с этим величеством только ты и можешь нянчиться. Но скорее всего он, нализавшись шампанского, всё ещё прячется и сопит в две дырочки. Поищи его.

— Витя! — жалобно позвал Кацудон.

— Поищи, а не позови, — прошипел Юра.

— Я тут, — услышал он сонный заплетающийся голос.

— Витя? Ты превратился в человека? — пискнул Кацудон, и Юра поморщился от раздавшегося в трубке грохота. Похоже, Кацудон в обмороке. Неполезно впечатлительным японским стоматологам читать всякую мангу про оборотней, ох неполезно.

Страдальчески взвыв, он ткнул в иконку «Яндекс Такси».

— Я доктор Юра, а не коп Юра и не няня Юра, — ругался он себе под нос, натягивая джинсы и кеды. — Блядь! Нужно было полицию вызывать, а не такси!

***

Он добрался до котокафе вместе с полицией. По пути, набрав хозяйку и выяснив, что та сейчас в Москве, получил полный карт-бланш на решение проблемы.

— Вы ответственный мальчик, Юрий. Юри плохо говорит по-русски, а вы всегда знаете, что и кому сказать.

Юра не понял, намекала ли она на его превосходный русский матерный или просто в него верила, но к котокафе он подъезжал воинственно настроенный и горящий желанием разобраться со всякими мужиками, ворующими у них котов.

— Юрио! — радостно воскликнул Кацудон, когда он ввалился внутрь вместе с участковым и парой крепких ребят в чёрном. — Это Витя. Он хирург.

Высокий пепельный блондин с пьяными голубыми глазами отсалютовал им фарфоровой чашкой с растворимым кофе, и Юра вспомнил, что видел эту смазливую рожу на кафедре. Стенд «Гордость вуза». Лучший кардиохирург Петербурга, самый молодой кандидат медицинских наук и вот это всё.

— Мы дверь забыли закрыть, представляешь? А он захотел котиков погладить, зашёл и уснул. Устал, наверное.

— Нажрался он.

Витя пожал плечами и виновато улыбнулся, демонстрируя ямочки. Мол, все мы люди со своими пороками. А то, что врачи через одного пили как черти, Юра знал прекрасно.

— Надо найти кота, вы поможете? — спохватившись, бросился Кацудон к столпившимся у входа полицейским. — Русский голубой!

Юра тяжело вздохнув, перевел:

— Ложная тревога, ребят, извините.

Помятый участковый чертыхнулся, заставил написать заявление и с хмурой рожей ушёл. У Юры наверняка была такая же. Пока он искал серого пиздюка Витю, второй пиздюк Витя успокаивал красного от расстройства — или смущения? — Кацудона, заглядывающего под диванчики. Весьма формально, если бы кто спросил Юру. И даже к трём часам ночи кот так и не нашёлся. Как и Котобек.

Когда Юра отправил по домам всхлипывающего Кацудона и уже протрезвевшее светило медицины — Виктора Никифорова, сообразил, что накануне забыл закрыть не только дверь, но и форточки.

Волшебный Котобек уж точно появится, Юра не сомневался, но за Витю нехерово так переживал.

— Только не вернись, скотина серая, — прошипел он, уже намеренно оставляя достаточно широкую щель окна.

***

«Доброе утро», — пришло Юре ровно в восемь.

«Да хер его знает», — написал он, зевая в кулак.

«Кофе?»

«Боже, да! Тебе опять подсказал мой волшебный кот?»

«Я бы сказал здравый смысл, но не будем исключать из уравнения магию».

Невыспавшийся злой Юра поглубже спрятался в капюшон, но всё-таки улыбнулся. Почему-то из-за Отабека даже самый стрёмный день-пиздень становился чуточку лучше.

***

За время лекций явно перебравший с кофеином Кацудон забомбил Юру звонками и голосовым сообщениями. Сначала он чуть ли не скулил от переживаний, что не может удрать из универа и рвануть на поиски, но обещал договориться. Сложность с договором заключалась в том, что волнующийся Кацудон то и дело переходил на японский и постоянно прорыкивал букву Л, а это нехило затрудняло понимание. Но, видимо, он с собой справился, потому что ближе к обеду радостно начирикал ещё парочку голосовых про истинное чудо — аристократичная задница Вити сидела у парадной. А ещё через час грустное, где страдал, что Витя, который хирург Никифоров, не берёт трубку. Наверное, протрезвел и понял, какой Юри Кацуки пухлощёкий и очкастый идиот.

— Нет, ты прикинь? — всплеснул руками Юра, прослушав это сообщение при Отабеке. — Как можно иметь такую низкую самооценку? Э-э-э… Бека, тебе ок обсуждать, что мой коллега-мужик переживает, что не нравится другому мужику?

— Мне ок, — мягко улыбнулся тот.

— Ага, ну… — смутился Юра, но тут же воинственно смахнул с глаз чёлку. — Этот другой мужик вчера изрядно налакался и наверняка сейчас отсыпается, везунчик. Ты, кстати, должен его знать — Виктор Никифоров.

— Я практику проходил в его больнице и слышал, что ещё летом, когда у него умерла собака, он уволился и исчез со всех радаров. Поговаривают, что Виктор заново ищет вкус жизни где-то в Тибете.

— Бухал он, отвечаю. И искал что-то в нашем котокафе. А Кацудон теперь распустил свои комплексы. Дался ему этот алкаш в кашемировом пальто. Ты знаешь, он этого Витьку, который кот, всё никак не соберётся забрать, потому что «не сможет быть ему достойным хозяином». Это цитата. Бля, да кто ещё этому меховому пиздюку будет кролика в сливках делать, а?

— Я могу, и в моём договоре аренды ничего нет про животных, но если на то пошло, я бы лучше взял твоего волшебного.

— Это было бы здорово, если разрешишь к нему приходить.

— Если ты будешь приходить не только к нему. А то я пока не находил повода позвать тебя в гости, — серьёзно кивнул Отабек, и Юра рассмеялся, пихнув его в бок локтем.

— А у тебя есть чем заняться?

— Придумаем, я парень с фантазией.

От перспектив у Юры потеплели щёки и вспотели ладони, поэтому он ещё раз ткнул Отабека.

— С фантазией, но повода так и не нашёл.

— Как не нашёл, а кот? — дёрнул бровью Отабек.

— Сначала вам нужно познакомиться, он, знаешь… непростой, — серьёзно сказал Юра.

Он сам хотел забрать Котобека, но когда ещё это случится, а так у того появится полноценный дом. И чуткий заботливый Отабек один из немногих, кому бы Юра доверил уже практически своего кота.

— Если бы я искал лёгких путей, не пошёл бы в мед. Но познакомиться, конечно, нужно. Завтра после физры?

Осталось только придумать, как объяснить выбор кошачьего имени и не сильно спалиться.

***

Поехать знакомиться решили всё-таки в Юрин выходной, чтобы не пришлось отвлекаться на посетителей и прочие рабочие вопросы. Всю неделю он работал за двоих, потому что сияющий Кацудон бегал на свиданки с проспавшимся Никифоровым, торжественно оставив котокафе на Юру. Юра фыркал, изображал рвотный рефлекс и выходил на смены. Но даже у него закончились силы, и он выбил себе свободный понедельник. Отабек в этот день учился на час дольше и предложил подождать его с коллоквиума, а потом двинуть в котокафе вместе.

«Принеси мне завтра свою гистологию за первый семестр, пожалуйста, а то я проспал в пятницу, а у наших бесполезно просить — берегут конспекты как кольцо всевластия. Как раз этот час поучу».

«А что мне за это будет?»

«А чего ты хочешь?» — ухмыляясь напечатал Юра, волей-неволей начав представлять варианты.

«Отдашь мне своего первенца?»

«Имей совесть, я отдаю тебе кота!»

«Годится. Ладно, я поехал ставить байк на зимовку. Встретимся в два во дворе у столовки».

***

Юру задержали на последней лекции, и к столовке он буквально бежал. На улице знатно похолодало. Отабек, закуклившийся в толстовку, стоял около технического выхода, заваленного коробками, смотрел в пасмурное небо и тёр лоб. А потом, когда Юре оставалось до него метров пятнадцать, замахнулся ногой, как профессиональный футболист. Раздался оглушительный мяв, и в сторону от него ускакала пятнистая кошка.

— Ты охуел? — крикнул Юра, от шока не зная, что ещё сказать.

— Что? — обернулся Отабек. Таких бешеных глаз он у него никогда не видел.

— Ну ты и мудила! — ещё раз крикнул Юра и, натянув на голову капюшон, рванул со двора, чтобы при всех не врезать Отабеку.

А врезать хотелось не только за обиженную кошку, но и за обманутые ожидания.

— Юр! — донесся ему в спину встревоженный голос.

— Ну сука же, — шепнул он и побежал к метро, впервые радуясь наработанным на физре навыкам. Либо беги, либо умри. Прямо здесь, развалившись на части.

***

Злой и подавленный Юра ввалился в котокафе не в свою смену, собираясь просто погладить как можно больше кошек, зарыться лицом в их тёплые мягкие бока и лежать с котокомпрессами, пока не отпустит. Ещё недавно он верил, что ему хватит мозгов не влюбиться в парня, который плохо относится к животным, но, видимо, умственные способности победителей всероссийских олимпиад по биологии сильно преувеличены. В Отабека он встрял по самую белобрысую макушку. Оправдал, так сказать, звание блондинки.

Из нерадостных мыслей его выдернула огненно-красная Милка, с мрачно-сосредоточенным лицом защёлкивающая крепления на пластиковой переноске.

— Ты чего это? — спросил он и глянул на нервно кусающего губы Кацудона с Рыжулей на руках. — Волосы перекрасила?

— Все мужики — козлы, Юрочка, — торжественно провозгласила она и протянула руки к кошке. — Отпусти её.

— Мила, мы не можем отдавать животных без согласования с куратором приюта. Пожалуйста, подожди пару дней, — жалобно прочирикал Кацудон по-английски, то и дело срываясь на японское Эр вместо Эл, и умоляюще уставился на Юру.

— Я думала ты мне друг, Юри. Говорила же, что все мужики — козлы, — скривилась Милка и тоже впилась в Юру хищным взглядом. — Мне нужна кошка _сегодня_.

— А как же твой аллергик? — нахмурился он и аккуратно закрыл собой паникующего Кацудона.

— Ты что, не слышал, что я сейчас говорила?

— Слышал. Тебе нужна кошка.

— Сегодня, — топнула ногой Милка и для наглядности потрясла переноской.

— Сегодня, — согласился Юра, чувствуя себя сапёром на минном поле. — Я сейчас позвоню в приют, и мы всё решим.

К своему стыду он обрадовался возможности отвлечься на чью-то местечковую драму и заняться решением вопросов переселения Рыжули. И только после того как счастливая Милка уволокла вожделенную кошку, Юра смог выдохнуть и снова забиться в свой эмо-уголок. Котобек без возражений запрыгнул к нему на руки и тихо, будто бы виновато замурчал.

— Все мужики козлы, ты слышал? — спросил у него Юра, поглаживая большие бархатные уши. — Нихрена вы с Отабеком не похожи, ты бы так не поступил.

Котобек запел чуть громче и принялся перебирать лапами по джинсовым коленям.

***

— Юр, привет, — окликнул его Отабек, заходя в котокафе через полтора часа после Юры. И не лень же было переться сюда по такой погоде в тонкой кожанке.

— Бля, чего тебе нужно? Ты пнул кошку, тебе не ко мне, а к психологу или, на худой конец, покаяться в церковь.

— Так вот в чём дело. Я не пинал кошку.

— Это у Кацудона зрение минус восемь и вера в человечество размером с Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, а мне не надо тут пиздеть и не краснеть.

— Я не пинал кошку, — повторил Отабек. — Я пнул коробку, а она, видимо, сидела рядом и просто испугалась.

— Ага, и ты припёрся сюда, чтобы это сказать.

— Да, потому что сразу не мог сказать из-за коллоквиума, и позвонить не мог. Я редко выхожу из себя, обычно довести меня может только сестра. Ну, или раздражение должно долго копиться, чтобы рвануло. Понедельник не задался с самого утра. День-пиздень, как ты его называешь. Все одно на другое, а пока ждал тебя, получил неприятное сообщение и разозлился. Швырнул в стену телефон и пнул коробку. А дальше ты всё знаешь.

— Что такого тебе написали, что океан спокойствия по имени Отабек вышел из берегов? — уже менее эмоционально спросил Юра.

— Мама сказала, что я приёмный.

— Отабек!

— Ладно, не смешно, прости. У моего бывшего есть гараж, мы вроде как остались друзьями, поэтому у меня есть ключи, и я храню у него байк в несезон. Вчера как раз отвёз. Позвонил и об этом сказал. На вопрос, как дела, что-как, встречаюсь ли с кем-то, я честно рассказал, что нет, но есть один парень с первого курса, который мне очень нравится. Он сказал, что рад за меня. Мы распрощались, я ушёл. А сегодня, видимо, он доехал до гаража, а потом прислал видео, как разбивает мой байк монтировкой, потому что я «тварь, которая не ценит людей». Цитата. Так что, может, я и тварь, и не ценю людей, но животное никогда не обижу.

— Мя-а-ау, — прервал их Котобек, пристально уставившись на них прищуренными жёлтыми глазами из щели между полом и угловым диваном.

— Первый раз слышу его голос, — ошарашено сказал Юра, подхватив под пузо вылезшее из укрытия чёрное тельце. — Так вот где ты обычно прячешься!

— Всё ещё готов отдать его мне? Он милый.

Котобек громко замурчал, дёрнул ушами как маленький пони и грызанул Юру за палец.

— Если ты правда не пинал ту кошку…

— Правда, — вздохнул Отабек. — Юр…

— Ты это, извини, иногда говно из меня так и прёт.

— Может, всё же стоит насыпать в твой стакан «Пургена», чтобы прочистить разом и кишечник, и мозги? — выгнул брови Отабек, подойдя поближе и погладив Котобека по подставленной шее.

— Бека!

— Ладно, ладно, я помню лекарство от всех бед: кофе и котики.

— Знаешь, я понял, что не хватает ещё одного важного компонента.

— Какого?

Юра не стал отвечать, а просто положил тарахтящего кота на диван и поцеловал Отабека.


End file.
